A user may interact with one or more systems in a vehicle via an in-vehicle computing system. The in-vehicle computing system may interface with a speaker system of the vehicle to play media content, conduct phone calls for the user, and provide information to the user, among other features. For example, the in-vehicle computing system may provide information regarding weather, traffic, driving directions, vehicle diagnostics, and the like. The in-vehicle computing system may include an embedded computing system that provides a more restrictive interface compared to personal computers, such as computers using desktop operating systems, and may be more difficult to configure or alter than a personal computer. Alteration of the in-vehicle computing system may also disrupt other vehicle systems and a user experience while the user is in the vehicle and the vehicle is operating.